Where Do We Go From Here
by Lexia Rise
Summary: AU-Yullen. After helping Ravi fix his crazy relationship with Tyki time and time again, Allen wonders if he will ever find someone to love himself - Enter Kanda Yu... and Bunny ears? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Youre Here

**_Summery_** - Allen rocks up at Kanda's door... 7 months after they've broken up. Though, why they _really_ broke up, is a question both still...well...question. This story follows their lives, starting the moment they meet and working its way through, right back to the beginning, where the prologue introduces you.

**_Pairings_** - Allen/Kanda, Ravi/Tyki, & a few others.

**_Rating_** - **T**_ (may change during development, seeing as there is no way my friend, to who this story is dedicated, is going to let me get away with T rating^^"")_

**_Disclaimer_** = I do not own_ DGray-man_, for it belongs to _Katsura Hoshino_.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**__ – You're Here?_

_

* * *

_

"Moyashi?"

"Ah…"

"What… what are you doing here?" questioned a confused Kanda.

A flustered Allen (aka Moyashi) stared at his feet while searching for an answer. "I… I…"

After what must have been five minutes Allen still couldn't find a reasonable excuse, or a believable one, for standing in front of his ex's apartment. Glancing up at Kanda, Allen whispered the only words that came to mind, "I don't know."

For another short moment they stood in moderate silence, while trying to figure out what to say next.

Kanda, on one hand, didn't know how to react, much less what to say. He and Allen had broken up nearly 7 months ago, due to trust issues, and hadn't seen or spoken to each other since.

Now, here his Moyashi stands, looking as cute as ever, outside his apartment door not knowing why? Is it just him or was this a little more than confusing…

On the other hand, Allen knew that what he had said would leave Kanda stumped. They had been going out for three years prior to their break up, and knew one another down to a T. If they weren't together during the day, they were together in the evening, and vice versa. When he thought about it, the reason for their split sounded pretty funny.

Kanda, realizing that it was probably a maximum of 2'C outside, judging by the goose bumps appearing on his arms and the way Allen was shivering, opened the door wider, "Get inside Moyashi, before you freeze your ass off."

Allen smiled, "Wouldn't want that happening now would we?"

"Hm," Kanda replied, as he stepped to the side, so that the Moyashi could enter.

Allen couldn't help but feel a sense of home when he walked through the door. Though not crazy large, the apartment was still fairly roomy. There were only four objects, a three seater couch, a coffee table, a television (placed precariously on a small stand) and a bookcase in a corner, placed in the biggest room of all. When Allen was staying with Kanda they always used to bicker about how the one wanted to decorate more and how the other could care less.

Needless to say Allen never got his wish.

"Oi, Moyashi!"

Allen jerked out of his thought abruptly, turning to face the other occupant of the room, "Eh? Sorry, what you say, Kanda?"

"See your head's still in the ether." At that Allen couldn't help but blush. He was known for spacing out during conversations, and important situations. "I asked if you would like something warm to drink."

"Un," nodding his head furiously, Allen answered. "Hot chocolate, pweeaaze."

"Heh heh, I thought as much." With that Kanda walked off into the kitchen to make them some Hot chocolate.

Allen made his way to the couch, and plopped himself down on it, after snatching the TV remote off the coffee table, which his feet now rested on. The television held his interest for about a minute before, once again, his mind wandered off.

He couldn't help but think about why he was here in the first place, and how he got to Kanda's without collapsing from exhaustion was, for him, an even better question. Not only had he not slept in approximately 48 hours but he didn't recall getting on the train, which means he must have walked all the way from work, and that was a very long way.

Coming back down to reality for a second, Allen noticed that Kanda still hadn't returned from the kitchen. Deciding to see if he was alright, Allen got up from the couch, and silently made his way towards the kitchen. Reaching his destination, he peeked through doorway first, before deeming it safe to enter. So as not to suffer Kanda's rath just for 'accidentally' disturbing him.

"Ah, Kanda?" Allen started. After a minute or so with no reply, he continued. "You alright? I… um… it doesn't normally take you this long to make Hot chocolate, does it?"

"Sorry?" questioned Kanda, as he turned Allen. The fact that he had clearly not been on earth, or making yummy hot chocolate for that matter, was apparent by the startled expression he now wore on his face.

"Are you OK? You did a me and totally spaced for… quite a while I guess."

"You guess?" After saying this Kanda turned to put the kettle on, having only just remembered what he was supposed to do in the first place.

Allen laughed shyly, "I kind of spaced out for a bit to so…"

"I see," was Kanda simple reply.

Only once the kettle had finished boiling and the warm drinks made, did the two make their way back to the cosy couch. It was some time before either spoke to the other again, but surely enough, conversation started up eventually. For a period of time they chatted about what they had been up to since their break, and if or they were now dating. Of course it was long before the conversation turned bad.

"Hey, Moyashi?" Kanda voiced uneasily.

"Ye?" acknowledged Allen, as he cast his eyes upwards to look into Kanda's, instead of an empty mug.

"How… did we get here?" Kanda asked unsurely. "I mean why the hell did we really break up?"

Allen sighed, breaking eye contact with Kanda. Soon after he replied with the only words that he could think of at that moment, "… I don't know."

* * *

_**A/N**= My first story on FFnet so please Review ALL your thoughts ne~ thx you=3__ late._


	2. Chapter 1: 3 Years From Now

Yo^^sa so here is the 2nd chapie, hope you all enjoy. Just so you know this chapter is mainly too introduce and explain Ravi and Tyki's relationship and Allens role in it. The story also continues from now on in the past until reaching the point where the prologue started. If that make sense ne~~ hehe.

Ah and of course I'd like to thank those who added my story to their story alerts! And **kat DMC3** for adding this story to their Favourites*hugs*! **Nairija** for leaving a review thank you lots!

And thank you to **Book Thief101** for both the Review & Fav.! Much loved.

**_Disclaimer_** = I do not own_ DGray-man_, for it belongs to _Katsura Hoshino_.

Now to the story...

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**__ - 3 Years Before Now. _

_

* * *

_

_Three years earlier_

"Ne, Ravi?" Allen questioned his friend, who responded with a distracted 'Hm'. "Do you think I should cut my hair? It's starting to feel a little long."

"Ah huh…"

"I mean, look at this, when I tie it up there is even a small ponytail!"

"Ah…"

Allen turned round in his desk. This morning in homeroom, he noticed that his friend looked a little out of it, but figured it was nothing out of the ordinary, seeing that Ravi was like so every Monday morning (he blamed it on lack of sleep, and way too much to drink).

Four periods later, Allen started worrying, after he realized his friend was neither chatting his head off about the night before, nor badgering him about being such a girl (not that Ravi was any better).

"Ravi, are you feeling ok?" When no answer met his question, Allen went to shake his friend, in hopes that he would awake from his daze. Just before he settled his hand on Ravi's shoulder, something from outside caught his attention.

Just like that, Allen had found his answer. "Okay, what the hell happened between you two last night?"

Finally, Ravi fell out of his trance, quite literally. While gathering his bearings, he glanced up towards Allen, "Huh? What makes you think something happened between me and Tyki-pon?"

A bored expression found its way unto Allen's face, as he watched his friend settle back into his seat before continuing. He held up three fingers, "One, something always happens at the parties you go to. Two, he's clearly been on your mind since at least this morning…"

"Why you think it's him, I could be thinking of…anything…" Ravi defended, clearly uncomfortable with the direction in which the topic was heading.

"Which brings me to _three_: Mikk-senpai was at that party last night and whenever the two of you are at the same party, Hell is bound to arise," Allen finished, politely ignoring the fact that he was interrupted.

For a minute or so Ravi simply sat there staring back at Allen, most likely running through the pro's and con's of telling the white haired boy in front of him what truly went on the night before. He glanced downward for a second, and then returned to his friend's gaze, evidently more at ease than before.

Ravi sighed deeply, "Alright then, fine. I'll tell you but promise you won't scold me…again."

Allen eyed the red head carefully, "We'll see."

"Fair enough." Taking a deep breath, Ravi began, "Well you see... truth is I really had no idea Tyki- pon was going to be there. When I spoke to him the night before he insisted that he was busy that night and wouldn't be able to meet up with me, so with nothing better to do I went partying."

"'Nothing better to do'?" Allen questioned sceptically.

"Come on, like I'd choose homework over a party."

It was true, the only time Ravi did work of any kind, was if either Tyki or Allen asked him to do so. Though, it didn't take the two long to find out that this could be potentially dangerous, seeing that Ravi had a tendency to break almost _everything_ he tried to clean.

"Anyway, so when I got to the party the first thing I did was get a drink. About ten minutes later this random guy asks if I wanna dance…"

"And let me guess," Allen sighed. He had both seen and heard this situation on many occasions and was quite honestly getting bored of it. "Before you knew it things started to get out of hand, you tried to slow whatever down and got caught in a bad position by Mikk-senpai?"

The red head nodded, "of course, he didn't take what he saw too well. The poor random guy got hammered and I got scolded from here to next year. When I tried to explain that this time it really was nothing, Tyki walked off saying that he was sick of my shit."

Allen could tell that Ravi really did regret what had happened, but he couldn't blame Tyki for say what he did. Since Ravi and Tyki started their on/off relationship, it had been nothing but havoc.

Allen always thought it had to do with how they first met, but he was beginning to think it had more to do with their life-styles. Both loved to party, but they did it for different reasons. Ravi went to parties to get drunk and have crazy fun, whereas, Tyki went to meet up with his gang for a few drinks and head home. _Alone._

In the end it was Allen who picked up the shattered pieces and stuck them together again. He didn't mind though, he loved the two and hated to see them upset with each other. After all, they where his best friends.

"Hate to say it Baka but I agree with Mikk-senpai. Sure he went a little over the top by beating that guy up but you know you were wrong, you shouldn't have gone."

"But I always-"

"Always go, and always mess up!" Allen stated angrily.

Again, Ravi glanced downward but this time in shame. He knew Allen was right and he wanted to apologize but how could he? Tyki was bound to walk away. "I know. So," he looked up at his friend, "what do you suppose I do?"

Allen grinned evilly, "Why make it up to him o' course. Heheh"

"You know for someone with such an innocent face, you got some freaky thoughts roaming round up here," Ravi grinned back, before knocking lightly on Allen's head.

"Hmpf!" Allen pouted. Crossing his arms, he turned to face front in his seat, "You don't even know what I was going to suggest."

"Hahaha, okay okay, girly. I'll listen to your idea; after all they're normally great."

_Sure are_, Allen thought to himself, _especially since they're constantly saving your ass._

As the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, Allen couldn't help but feel happy for his friends, because even though they where continuously having a go at each other, it was obvious that they really cared for one another.

_Wonder when I'll find someone to hold…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Aww...Sa Kanda will be making an apperance in the next chapter! Can't wait myself lol..

_PLease leave a review ne~~^^ thx u!_


	3. Chapter 2: Moyashi!

...Hello all :P So sorry it has taken this long to upload this chapter but my muse decided that not only does she not like Yullen anymore bt she also hates _DGray-man_... that and I'm satans follower or something :X. O0o0oH well - I finally finished it and although not as long as I'd hoped or detailed, I hope you enjoy! :D **&** Thankx you for the reviews and addZ!*glomps*

_Disclaimer_ = I do not own_ DGray-man _:'(, for it belongs to the amazing _Katsura Hoshino_.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2** –__ MOYASHI?_

_

* * *

_

Finally, the weekend had arrived!

Normally this would bring joy to Ravi, but not this time. Allen though, was quite thrilled about the reason to Ravi's party free weekend. Firstly, because it gave him time make sure his plan, to get the _**foolish**_ red head and his boyfriend back together, was _**fool **_proof and secondly to explain it thoroughly to the above mentioned, so he didn't mess up. AGAIN!

Allen got up and out of bed ready for what was bound to be an eventful day. Walking over to his dresser, Allen pulled out a white over sized dress shirt and black short shorts (yes, you know, the ones that are _generally_ found in the_ female_ section – don't judge), and quickly stripped before heading to take a quick shower.

=X=

Allen was making his way to the kitchen, when a loud continuous banging sounded at his front door. This meant only one thing…

"ALLEN- KUN!" Ravi.

"COMING." Allen made his way to the front door. As he began to unlock the door, he started to wonder if doing so was such a good idea.

Ravi tended to be quite overbearing when he was in one of his 'happy-happy' moods, but then again- the white head had to admit- he was no better himself when he was experiencing his own version of said 'happy-happy' mood.

Having unlocked the door, Allen started to make his way back to the kitchen, aware that Ravi was already shutting the door behind him.

"Moe… Allen-kun please tell me your plan."

Allen felt his eye twitch, _doesn't get any for a couple of nights and he's already whining like it's the end of the world, sheesh_.

"Tyki's been giving me the cold shoulder for the whole week now, and I don't know how much longer I can take before I say something."

Not a second after the words left his mouth, Ravi found himself backed up against the kitchen countertop, while a clearly irritated Allen stood inches from his face. "Don't you dare, Ravi!" Allen warned, poking the red head in the chest with a spatula. "If you say _anything_, I will defiantly not tell you my plan to get you two _hard heads_ back together. Got it?"

Thinking it the safest move, Ravi simply nodded his head.

"Good. Now," Allen started, while moving back to the stove where he had two pieces of French bread cooking, "do you want one or two?"

"Two pwease," Ravi grinned. "So, when are you going to tell me this oh so lovely plan ne?"

"Soon, promise." Allen sighed, turning to face Ravi, plate in hand. "So for now, here you go – two slices of French bread, with cheese toping and tomato sauce on the side. I won't be a minute, TV is on," the white head stated while making his way back to the stove.

Ravi smiled thankfully and Allen, "you got it! Now, don't be loooong or I'll be forced to start snooping around. No matter what you say, one day you will be careless, and when that day comes, I will find out where you hide your porn- eep!" Ravi stared at the knife now embedded into the wall… an inch from his face.

"_**Ravi**_…"

Feeling the glare burning into his back, Ravi decided leaving the kitchen may just increase his chance of living a long, healthy life, "Ha...haha...right, TV."

Allen shook his head, turning back to finish his own breakfast.

Even though Ravi was his best friend, he couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of patience Tyki must hold to be able to date him. As must as Allen loved Ravi, there was no way in hell he would go out with him – even if only for a night. The redhead was known for his lack of tact, forgetfulness and the fact that he had no sense of time to speak of - Allen was constantly having to remind Ravi when he had important meetings, when what assignment are due… _It's exhausting_.

Allen sighed, putting the pan in the sink. _Honestly,_ _I'm always getting Ravi out of trouble… not that I have anything better to do anyway. I just wish he wouldn't mess up as much as he does, or at least show some responsibility when he does. _Allen grabbed his plate, knife and fork, and headed to join Ravi – who was no doubt watching cartoons.

_Oh who am I kidding,_ Allen thought as made his way round the coffee table. _Ravi's been like this since he was little; it would take something big to make him change how he is._

Allen placed his plate on the table and sat down, glancing at his foolish friend, who was now spilling bits of food everywhere, laughing at something the coyote did.

Smiling, Allen just shook his head again. _Oh well, better get some food in - it's going to be a long day. It takes forever before Ravi starts to take the plans I come up with seriously._

=X=

Later that day, after spending most of the morning relaying his plan to Ravi, Allen decided that a long walk was in order.

He couldn't help but worry about his friend. For the first time ever, his plan was riding solely on the fact that Tyki could not resist Ravi at his weakest…and cutest. _If Ravi lied about what happened the other night, and in actual fact royally fucked up – excuse my French – then there is no way the plan will pull through._

Not paying attention to his surrounding Allen just kept on walking aimlessly, at least that was until he walked into something pretty solid, only to fall flat on his bum. Boy did he wish that something was a wall after that – clearly life was pmsing.

In front of Allen stood a man who, in all truth, was quite possibly the hottest guy he had ever seen. He was tall with a slight tan, lean but perfectly toned body. Broad shoulders and black-blue waist length hair, that was tied back neatly. What struck him the most were the man's eyes – at first glance one would say a dull grey but the longer Allen stared he found they were actually more of an ice blue.

Regardless, one thing was for sure, those mysterious eyes were currently glaring down at Allen.

"Watch where you're going, Moyashi."

For a second time stopped in Allen's mind – whoever this was had a voice to match his fine body…

_Wait… Moyashi? Oh hell no…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N**_:_ So... there you :) I know I know, I'm sure you were hoping for more Kanda - & I was meant to let ya'll in on the plan - but I figured I rather make that a scene in the next chapter_ xD_ Please let me know what you think ne~_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Usagi Love

*sneeks in* GOMMEN NASI! T^T - I am truly ashamed at how long it has taken me to get back into this story, and can only say how soooorry I am and hope you will forgive?

_Disclaimer_ = I do not own_ DGray-man, All the sexies belong to_ _Katsura Hoshino_. =]

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3_** - _USAGI LOVE_

* * *

BANG!

"Allen?"

"…"

Ravi turned his head from watching the TV and watched as Allen stomped into the room… _wait Allen stomping…_

The redhead quickly lifted himself off the couch and followed Allen into the kitchen.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Why are you still here – aren't you meant to be with Mikk-senpai?"

"He's still at practice, now what's got your panties in a twist?"

Allen walked over to the fridge, "pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancakes, like there's a differ… Stop avoiding the question."

Heading back to the bowl he had already filled with the pancake dry mixture, Allen started adding the extras in. Whenever he was frustrated he tended to revert back to what he loved the most – cooking. "There is, the batter is different-"

"Don't care. Now, Problem!"

"Why must you plague…" Allen sighed. "I bumped into someone and… well, they were a jerk about it, happy?"

"Nope," his friend scoffed, "there is so more to this. You would never get this flustered about something that petty."

_Ravi's right why am I so uptight, I mean it's not like he got violent or anything just…_

"Ooh… okay I think I get it now - he was good looking wasn't he?" Ravi asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I, I never said-" Allen started, feeling his face heating up.

"Didn't have to. The last time you got flustered like this over something small was when that one guy you thought was hot ended up being a total douche. Wasn't that much of a leap."

"How the hell do you even remember that?"_…you were wasted at that party._ Allen turned to look at Ravi suspiciously, _what else are you aware of that you keep in quiet bliss about?_

Waving off handedly_, crap now he's gunna be watching his step when I get drunk. Damn, oh well_, "Meh, point is I'm right aren't I?"

Although not quite comforted by Ravi's reply, Allen turned back to continue with mixing the batter. "If I say yes will you drop it?"

"Hell no!"

"Then no, it has nothing to do with the guy's appearance… even if he was a looker." Allen grinned at the image that popped into his head.

"HA! This is brilliant – 'bout time you got back out onto the playing field. Not that you where ever really on it to begin with," the red-head mumbled.

"What was that?" Coming back from day dreaming, Allen got out the pan from the bottom cupboard.

"Oh, nothing important. So, what he look li~ke?"

"Tall, dark and handsome." Allen winced realizing how stereotypically that sounded.

"Seriously? Figures you'd bump into Mr. Perfect – never thought it would be quite so literal." Ravi moved to lean against the counter, next to the stove. "Get a name?"

"Of course not, in case you haven't caught on yet, the guy was a total jerk. I mean who does he think he's calling a 'Moyashi'"

After registering what Allen had said, Ravi burst into laughter.

"You… haha… Oh my," pausing to take a breath, and catch a glimpse of Allen's 'I-am-not-amused' expression. "Sorry, it's just, did he really call you a 'Moyashi'? That is so cute!"

"It is NOT cute!" Allen growled, resisting the urge to throw the pan at his dear friend.

"Heh, whatever you say," Ravi smirked. Pushing himself off the counter, he draped his arms around Allen's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Sighing, the pale boy patted his nosy friend's hair, "how many pancakes you gunna have?"

=X=

"Honey I'm Ho~me!"

After taking off his shoes, Ravi made his way to his bedroom – only to be greeted by a shocking site.

Lying on his bed was the infamous Tyki Mikk, otherwise known as the bane of his existence or, when they're not fighting, his boyfriend.

Since his first year, Mikk-senpai has been the desire of almost all the teenage girls (and one or two teachers) that attend KGC (Kuro Go Chūmon) High. This is mainly due to his popularity, which was brought on by the fact that he is just plain sexy as hell. Being captain of the schools soccer team, most likely to be valedictorian and one of the top pianists in the country certainly helps too.

_Why he chose to go out with me, God knows_. "WH-What are you… In case you forgot this is my place." Ravi cringed, _Argh, why was I born with foot in mouth disease, stupid._

Sitting up on the bed and gently setting the book he was reading down on the bedside table, Tyki got up off the bed, "I am quite aware of that, thank you."

Catching the other man's eyes, Ravi couldn't help the slight shiver that ran down his spine. By no means would he even attempt to deny his love for those dark orbs, which more often than not lacked emotion.

"Then why are you here?"

Sighing lightly, Tyki made his way forward, careful not to make any sudden movements. _The last thing I need is Usagi-chibi getting a fright_.

"Stop. Don't come any closer."

"Wh-"

"You've been giving me the cold shoulder for weeks, why the sudden change in heart? It's not like you to apologise."

"Please, like I'm here to apologise." As soon as the words left his lips, Tyki regretted them.

"Then what?" Ravi asked stepping further back, watching the distance between them carefully. If Tyki came close enough, the red-haired Usagi wouldn't waste a moment in running straight into his arms and say he was sorry repeatedly, until shut up… _By a kiss preferably, hopefully ending with makeup se-_

"Did you want it?"

Snapping out of his little love fantasy, Ravi looked back at the man in front of him. "Want what?"

"Him to kiss you. That guy at the party, did you want him to kiss you?"

He knew what the answer would be, and he didn't doubt it would be the truth – but Tyki had to heard it. He had to make sure.

Ravi stared at Tyki for a while, disbelief written in bold lettering all over his face. _He can be serious…_

"You can't be serious?"

"Tsk. Just answer the-"

"No! No, never, he's disgusting, rude, has no class what so ever and in all honesty-"

"Usagi!"

Stopping mid rant Ravi focused his attention back to the present, "Usagi? I thought you got over that?"

"Me? Get over you trying to seduce me, wearing bunny ears and tail," Tyki chuckled. "If anything, I can't wait until you try that trick again."

The red-head was surprised but once he got over the fact that, in his own way, his boyfriend had forgiven him, a smile slowly made its way onto his face.

"In fact," Tyki made his way back to the bed and pulled out something from under the pillow, "I wouldn't mind at all if we could pick up where we left off, the last time you wore them."

Placing the bunny ears on his little Usagi's head, Tyki took a step back; grinning at the expression he found on the others face.

Unable to hold back, Ravi leapt into waiting arms- snuggling deep into Tyki's neck, mumbling nonsensical words under his breath.

Plopping down on to the bed with Ravi still in his arms, Tyki lifted one of his hands to grasp the others chin, so to pull him from his hiding place. Once succeeding, he looked into those mischievous green eyes and couldn't stop the small smile that twitched at the corners of his lips, "I'm the only one who gets to kiss you like that, got it?"

Feeling the happiness bubble inside, Ravi grabbed Tyki's face and closed the gap between the two. The kiss was slow and filled with a feeling neither of them really understood at that moment.

Not that they were going to let that stop them. _It's not like it's ever gunna get in the way… _

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it and I should have the next chapter up soon, if all goes well - and, ano...*blush* a review or two would help ne~ hehe. Thanking you! _3  
_


End file.
